


ERaDS

by neorenamon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Finger Fucking, Foreplay, Oral Sex, Other, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neorenamon/pseuds/neorenamon
Summary: The reader has an encounter with a rabbit in a shower. Nick and Judy have some fun too.





	

by neorenamon

You walk into the shower room hoping to wash off the filth of the day. Across the way, you see a white rabbit already using one of the showers against the wall. She is facing the wall as the water cascades over her body and doesn't seem to be aware of your presence. Her ears are down because of the water raining down on her.

Making your way across the wet tile floor, you come up behind her. Reaching out, you gently stroke her right ear with your right paw. She shivers are you rub down from the base towards the tip. Slowly she turns to face you. You see that her eyes are the kind of red that would indicate she's albino.

With your other paw, you reach out and stroke her cheek. She places her paw on top of yours as she shivers more. A sign that she wants you to continue as you stroke her other ear. Her cheeks turn red as she blushes.

Looking down, you notice that she has scars on her chest and abdomen. Seven scars in all. They almost look like old bullet wounds, but you're sure she'd be dead if she was shot like that. The pattern they form looks familiar... like the Big Dipper.

Your hand drifts down from her ear to her shoulder and you grip it tightly. Her only response is to smile as she says, "My name... is Tuzi..."

Looking at her breasts, you figure she's never been bred before. No signs of labor marks on her belly either. Yet her nipples are still protruding like they're firm and pretty large.

She takes your other paw from her cheek and places it right over her nipple. You take a moment to squeeze and fondle it. Her cheeks turn brighter red as she opens her mouth slightly to pant. Slowly, her eyes half close as you feel her up.

Releasing her shoulder, you slide your paw down to her ass. You see her shudder as you get a good grip on one of her cheeks.

With your other paw, you squeeze her nipple tighter until it pokes out between your fingers.

She audibly moans as she sticks her tongue out from under her buck teeth.

You remove your paw from her ass cheek and place it right between her legs. The paw is cupped so that the pads are rubbing right against her wet pussy. She leans back against the wall as you fondle her sex. The water spray now is between you and her, but you still see her clearly.

The sound of her breathing quickens.

You use one of you fingers to part her labia. The tip of your claw seeks the opening of her vagina.

She gives out a long low moan.

Your finger pushes deeper into her birth canal as you continue to rub her wet pussy. The paw on her breast moves to her shoulder to pin her against the shower wall.

Her red eyes open wide as she looks right at you. "Master..." she pants, "Don't leave me wanting you..."

Your hand leaves her pussy as you pick up her right leg by her foot. Now she's balanced on the other foot and you can see just how puffy and wet her pussy is. She's ready for you to give her a good time.

"Nick?!" asks a voice behind you, "What the heck is this?!"

Nick turned to face a not so white bunny with her arms crossed under her bosom and a somewhat mean glare in her eyes. She looks like she just came out of the shower with a towel wrapped about her torso. He realized he should have turned down the volume on his laptop.

"Oh... this..." he replied quickly as he held up a disc, "It's something one of the guys down at the station loaned to me."

"Uh-huh," she replied skeptically, "And just what is 'this'?"

"It's... uh... a dating sim... The Erotic Rabbit Dating Sim. ERaDS for short. It's a Hipponese import."

"Why do you need that?" she asked as she leaned closer.

"He told me it would... give me ideas... about what I can do with you!"

"You aren't cheating on me with a computer simulation, are you?!" she asked as she glared at Nick.

"Oh heavens forbid!" he replied quickly, "You're the only one for me! I promise you I'm only trying this out because I promised I'd really try it! It's just for research!"

"Research, eh?" she asks as she tugs the knot on her towel. It falls to the floor exposing her body.

"Yeah! No one will ever be as pretty as you!"

Judy glanced over his shoulder as she noted, "So... you're gonna fuck her in the shower?"

"It kinda... looks that way?"

"Well go on," she purred, "I wanna see what happens next."

"I promise there's nothing about this... that's turning me on... or anything..."

"We'll just see about that," she purred into his ear as she leaned against his back.

Nick turned back to the computer as he clicked the mouse. He moved the paw back to the white rabbit's pussy and left it there to finger fuck her as he placed the other paw down to the 'stroke himself' box.

Judy reached around and felt the bulge in his shorts. "Are you being honest with me?" she asked as she felt his erection pushing against the material, "You feel like you're a little more than interested to me."

"Okay..." he admitted, "Maybe... kinda... sorta..."

"Well if you get to play games," she cooed into his ear, "I can too."

"What?"

She slipped around and under the table the laptop was sitting on.

"Judy darling?" he asked, "What are you doing under..."

She opened the zipper of his shorts and pulled out his erect cock.

"doing to..."

"Oh, I'm just going to play with my joystick," she replied as she took the tip of his cock into her mouth.

Nick clicked on the cock symbol, and the simulation began sticking his cock into Tuzi's dripping pussy.

"Oh my..." he moaned as Judy took more of his cock into her mouth and sucked on it.

She teased his cock with her tongue as it slid in and out of her mouth. He was really hard by then.

Nick was quickly losing interest in the simulation, but he let the two continue to fuck in the shower anyways.

Before he knew it, he was blowing his was into Judy's mouth. She swallowed his cum as fast as his cock put it out. He glanced down to see Judy's violet eyes looking up into his as she continued to swallow. Her ears were laid back as she was under the table and her head was close to the underside.

"No computer simulation could ever replace you," he sighed as he stroked her ear with his paw.

A little of his seed ran down the side of her mouth as she released his cock. It was just starting to soften.

"Why don't you see if that friend of yours down at the station has a gigolo simulator with a hot fox stud or three in it?" she asked as she grinned.

"What?!" he spluttered, "I'm sure he doesn't... He's not into... Why would he?.."

"Don't you like to say, 'What's good for the goose is good for the gander'?" she replied as she wiped her mouth.

Nick crossed his arms and looked away as he said, "It's not the same. Most computer games are made with guys in mind. Certainly so with 'dating sims'."

"Then I'll just have to settle for the real deal," she purred as she took his cock in her paw and licked it from base to tip.

Nick shuddered as he nodded.


End file.
